It is a common practice for security personnel to inspect and test packages, purses, etc. for dangerous, illegal or hazardous items prior to persons entering secure areas, e.g., airports, public events, etc. It is also common for security personnel to inspect and test vehicles (automobiles) for hazardous materials.
This invention relates to simple, disposable stickers used by security personnel guarding a secure area, facility, or transportation vehicle to indicate that a person, package, or vehicle entering such secure areas has been inspected and is permitted to be therein.
Also, these simple, disposable stickers may be fabricated so as to perform trace analysis on the inspected article.
More specifically, this invention relates to a self-expiring inspection sticker that provides a positive, visible indication that the article or vehicle to which it is affixed has been inspected for weapons, contraband, etc.
This invention also relates to this type of adhesive sticker construction being used as a testing device, to test for explosives, narcotics, and other contraband items. These adhesive stickers may even be used to seal the article for a short period of time after inspection.